Change Log
Overview This article is intended as a guide to players whom have played past versions of NavalClash's plugin and servers. Past servers such as Naval Battlezone (also known as NBZ) and IronSeas. Our plugin, which called Navycraft, is a updated version of the ones you as a returning player will be used to. The spigot that allows for big vehicles to move and use World War II style weapons against one another. This article contains sections that cover what has changed. Please read this careful. For all things considered the changes are minor, more additions to how things work and play. Please also Read the Rules of the Server, before doing anything else. This server has different rules than other navycraft based servers, including NBZ. Weapons & Equipment Arguably the most enhanced of the server's regular used things. The following covers weapons mounted on vehicles. ;Triple TnT Cannons (Block Change) : The cannons are built in same setup the same except that gold block under the dispenser block is replaced with a Slimeblock. This used to be a Illegal Blocks in older versions of navycraft. ;Ammo Block : All cannons, Depth Charges, Bomb Droppers, & Flares Droppers all have limited ammo. Their Cannons especially have less Ammunitions/shots than they did on NBZ or earlier version of NavalClash. However, when cannon completely runs out of ammo, a block added in the Shipyard, Emeraldore, to completely restore a item that uses internal ammo like cannon and other weapons mentioned. Ammunition can explode if it's hit by a Missile or Torpedo. ;Periscope (Block Change) : Periscope are same with exception of change of key block, gold block. This has been changed to boneblock, which used to be illegal block. ;Missiles (New Weapon) : This is a completely new weapon based on the Torpedo Launchers. Which can be built same as Torpedo launcher or fired vertically (upwards) like real modern ships. Missiles have very long range, can be enhanced with TDC or FireControl & Advancedradar to having ability. ;Bofors (New Weapon) : This is modified AA-Guns, which rapid fires automatically. This does NOT have same range as the AA-Gun, which is half the reach as the longer range of the AA-Gun. ;CIWS (New Weapon) : This is a new type of specialized AA-Gun, but can only damage missiles. A player must man this weapon. It can't do damage against players or any block other than missiles. ;Flares (New Equipment) : This is special anti-Missile system, which distracts "Homing" Missiles, which seldom miss. This device drops red wool/clay blocks like depth charges. They can go on ANY vehicle that can fit them. ;Jammer (Sign) (New Equipment) : This is alternate means to preventing Mk3 Homing Missiles & Mk3 Homing Torpedoes from strike their targets. This sign also can detect when a Advancedradar has locked into your vehicle. ;Turbo (Sign) (New Equipment) : Temporary Vehicle speed boosting sign. This will temporary enhancement to the ship, which will time out until it can be used again. ;Depth Charges & Bomb Droppers (Additional Variants) : Bomb Droppers now have additional versions of the each type added. With these more bombs per these new dropper types. Shipyard & Plots Believe or not, the shipyard and it's plugins are been updated. As well as additional plots and improvements to them. ; Enlarge Plots : Most plots have been made longer than they once were. Ship4 especially are longer than they once were, greatly improving quality of the ships made in them. ; Limited World Edit : Players may NOW use limited form of World Editing in their respective plots. Using the //wand, a player may click pos1 & pos2, to change blocks, cut & paste, and copy things so cut down time building or enhancement of what they are trying to do. Example, building faster by copying sections or entire turrets of cannons. ; Saving Designs : The shipyard allows players to save up to three designs inside their plots. What this means is you can clear your plot, and reload the old design you have saved. We call this scheming. There is two types, this one is Shipyard Schemes or Plot Scheming. THis is very limited, a vehicle made in and saved in example a Ship3 plot, may only be loaded into another plot you own that is a Ship3 plot. This includes all hangar plots and tank plots. ; More Plot Sizes : Yes! Finally! There are additional plots for vehicles, mostly for Hangars, which now from Hangar1, 2, 3, & 4. However, Hangar3 & 4 is only available to Factions with number of players in it, sort of a Faction Plot. Same so is ShipX which unfortunately is not in use, due to lag it produces when used. Only factions with 15 members may get one these titanic plots. Blocks Additional Minecraft blocks have been added or upgraded so they can be used on vehicles. Added for Use on Vehicles *Purpur Block (all types) *Sandstone (All Types except Sand) *Bone Block (Used on Periscopes) *Slime Block (Used on Triple TnT Cannons) Gallery This is images from Shipyard area for the Change Log. ChangeLog (Display Signs) 2.jpg ChangeLog (Display Signs) 1.jpg Category:Reference Guides